He's Innocent
by Infected Bliss
Summary: Alt.Version of Ice Ice, Baby. Dawn finds out Scott threw the challenge instead of B, can she save him from getting eliminated, and what's with the odd colors she's been seeing in B's aura? Bawn. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Okay, I. Freaking. Adore. This. Couple. So what type of fan would I be if I didn't write a fanfic about them? Dawn and B are awesome together, the writers seriously f*cked this one up. They could've been an unstoppable team/couple, with B's awesome brains and brawn and Dawn's "powers". Not even Scott the Dick could've stood in their way. (BTW I think Scott is a pretty okay villan with plenty of backstory potential but, to be completely honest:...I HATE HIS GUTS! )**

**I don't own Total Drama for if I _DID_; Duncan would have broken up with Courtney before he kissed Gwen (you can still have drama WITHOUT cheating: See me and tdifreak's story we're co-writing -shameless plug I know), Gwen or Noah would've came back in the game instead of Blaineley of ALL people, Dawn and B would have gotten farther in the game and became a couple, and Gollum Zeke would have never gotten ahold of the money at the season 3 finale -_- OH YEAH and TDA would NOT have been some mix of a Trent and Gwen hate fest and DXC soap opera shit.**

* * *

****..Dawn..****

I looked around the girls side of the Rat's cabin. The stuffy, falling apart room was completely empty except for myself. Honestly, I felt pretty lonely. The only companion I'd had in here before was Dakota, and _that _had been merely for one day seeing how Staci hadn't made it past day one. Any near by animals I sensed were still sleeping. I figured I still had a good hour or so before Chris gave the morning wake-up call.

Quietly, I snuck out the front door and headed for the woods. I had nothing to really fear about the mutated creatures within the forest. I could sense when they were nearby and communicate with them. Along with aura reading, it's a gift I've had since I was born.

Finally I came to a small clearing covered in flowers that changed into many varieties of colors; a side effect of the toxic waste. One of the few truely beautiful things left on the island. I sat down on a soft patch of grass, closed my eyes and began to meditate.

Truthfully, it wasn't the fact that all my cabin mates were gone that made me feel lonely on the island, but also that no one in the entire camp ground truely understood me. Well, scratch that, no one, except for B. The strong silent, genious was the only person here that I could truely consider a friend. Sam was nice, whenever you could tear his attention away from his video game, but out of all of them, it was B who got me, no words even needed. Even though he didn't speak his actions and expressions were worth a thousand words to me.

His abilities had a way of fascinating me; the way he came up with plans no one else on the team could have thought of, how he could use practically anything from his surroundings to his advantage, just amazing. He didn't need to talk to be the good person that he was, that was something I loved about him. Err..liked! I-I meant liked.

I had only been meditating for a few mere minutes before I found that I was not the only person up early. Coming closer, I sensed that all too familiar purplish-green aura in the vecinity.

"Good morning B," I said opening my eyes. Surely enough, he was standing there at the opening of the clearing. I patted to a spot next to me. "Would you care to join me, friend?" B smiled and nodded, walking over and sitting down beside me. He crossed his legs, following my example and began to meditate. I smiled.

"You're a natural, B." He smiled at me again.

****..B..****

I smiled at my little blond friend as she closed her eyes again to meditate. I would never probably tell her this, but I greatly admired Dawn. She seemed to be the only person on the island who could understand me, one of the few who wasn't constantly trying to get me to talk. Her abilities simply amazed me. The way she could read auras and speak to animals was fascinating. I'd never met anyone who could do half the things that she could. I didn't care that the others found her somewhat weird, she was incredible and dare I say actually quite...beautiful.

****..Dawn..****

While we sat together, I sensed B's aura change. The purplish-green haze that clouded around him normally was now turning different shades of reds and pinks before my eyes. Did the red symbolize anger? Was he mad at me for some reason. The very thought was unsettling. Before I could ask him anything, we were startled by the loud crackle of the old P.A. system, with Chris announcing that breakfast had been served. My questions would have to wait.

**...\o/...**

"There's got to be some protein in here somewhere." Lightning complained, stuffing his mouth with a grey glob of Chef's..um.."breakfast." The jock suddenly choked, holding his throat, signaling for help. But I sensed he wasn't the only one in danger.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" I walked up and grabbed Lightning, performing the heimlich. A small beetle spewed from his mouth, just as I'd thought. I carefully lifted the small creature from the floor.

"Phew! That was a close one! Thanks, Creepy Girl." Lightning said, his face dropping the second he realized it wasn't him I was truely focused on.

"Hmm? For What?" I turned my attention to the beetle in my hand, "You're safe now little one." I said scratching the tiny creature's back, resulting in a quiet purring sound coming from the roach. After a, less than friendly, encounter with a highly mutated mouse that had the power of telepathy, all of us cleared out from the mess hall just before Chris directed us towards the looming tragedy that was Mount Looming Tragedy, very accurately named I should say. The first half of the challenge being a race to the top, the first team to the top would win. While Scott and Lightning climbed with most of the Maggots, Sam, B, and I stayed stuck at the bottom looking for other ways of reaching the top.

"And, I'm officially done, good night everybody." Sam slid down the mountain side in complete defeat.

"Sam, wait! I sense B has a plan." I said, surely enough B was looking at the pile of garbage, looking deep in thought. As moved a matress from the pile, fire spewed out from the mouth of the giant beetle who had been guarding his pile of junk. Though I was worried for B's safety, no doubt about that, I felt that something wrong was with the giant creature. Something had caused it emotional pain.

"Aww, come on, fire too? Seriously!" Sam groaned still lying on the ground.

"We must destract it's tortured soul!" I cried, running to the pile, spotting a flute. I grabbed the instrument and tossed it to Sam who claimed to have the high score on Flute Band 3 at home. Needless to say, his music was not so superb. As the large beetle chased and preceded to beat up Sam, I thought about what could possibly have hurt the creature so much, when it hit me.

"Wait! L-Look, is this why your so distraught?" My hands unfolded to reveal the baby beetle I'd kept safe since breakfast. The little one jumped from my hand and crawled to it's parent who happily took the baby in it's arm and went elsewhere.

"That was beautiful." I gushed.

"I can taste my spine." Sam said alternatively. We turned to see B putting the final touches on his invention as Lightning and Scott came crashing down to the ground. "Baking soda, a broken chair leg? I was clobbered by a giant fire-breathing, beetle so you could collect this?!" Sam griped as B motioned for us to climb onto the couch as he did. The minute we all had a grip on it B put together two wires and we were blasted skyward. Again, he never ceases to amaze me.

With a hard crash we fell onto Chef at the top of the mountain. Poor man... Then I realized, we'd won.

"You did it B! We won the challenge!" I hugged him tightly as Sam and Lightning cheered. His aura flashed bits of the colors I'd seen this morning. What was he really thinking?

Before I had the chance to ask, Scott fell from the sky onto the ground and Chris began speaking again.

"Slow your roll "nature's nurse" I say who wins." Jo laughed in triumph. "The Rats! Thanks to B!" Jo's smile went as quick as it came.

_"I_ got here first, _we_ won!"

"First _team_ to the top wins, that means the whole team. You're still missing some members." Jo crossed her arms, angry. "Whatever."

**...\o/...**

The second half of the challenge took place in a freezing cold place on the mountain with snow everywhere. While the rest of us stood huddled together, Chris of course, stood fully dressed in snow gear.

"Rats, since you won part one of the challenge you have first dibs on the snow forts." Chris said referring to the large forts on either side of the field. One was a well constructed castle, the other was a falling apart shack that looked like something children would make during a snowball fight to protect them. Our choice seemed so clear.

"S-sha-easy! The c-castle!"

"No way! Nice on the inside means nasty on the inside, we'll take the shack." Scott said directing us to the shack. What? Was he trying to lose? Needless to say, as Sam put it: "Great, the crapiness is through." Scott sent each of us on our jobs, Sam and Lightning were sent to retrieve the other team's flag while him, B, and I stayed here to protect our fort. Well, actually B left the fort as Scott argued with me about listening to the snow balls to throw. I kept senseing negative energy flowing from the one he wanted to get. B probably had a plan to take out the other team's fort, if it was anything like his last plans, it was sure to work.

As Scott and I prepared to launch another snowball, Mike crashed in through the window, ripping his shirt. He took in a sharp gasp of breath and transformed into a completely different person before our eyes. I sensed the name Vito, another personality of Mike's had been revealed. He pushed Scott aside and grabbed our flag as Anne Maria, Zoey, and Brick piled in.

"Aye yo, you lookin' for this?" Vito said. Anne Maria swooned over him as he rejected poor Zoey who was trying to get him and the flag back to their fort.

"Come on Mike the play's over. You win best actor, now give me the flag!" Brick held out his non-injured hand to take the flag from Vito. After he refused to hand it over a fight between him, Brick, and Scott broke out sending Scott out the shack's window. I quickly went to the window to make sure he was alright.

"What the-?!" He looked across the field to where the other team's fort was quickly melting. No doubt from the magnifying lense onto of our fort, surely crafted by B.

"Hmm, try and talk your way out of this one Bev!" Scott said. Confused, I jumped out of his eye shot as I witnessed him throw a rock at the lense, knocking it off balance towards Sam's frozen figure, melting our fort. The other team had won.

That- that little sociopathic, scoundrel! How dare he use B's work for such treason! B stood shocked and slightly angered at Scott.

"Great magnifying lense Beverly, that's _sabatoge!_" Scott pointed at B accusingly. Now he was trying to frame B for _his _misdoings? That angered me, a lot, but I tried not to let it show in front of Scott. Karma would get him tonight at elimination, I swore by the great Earth mother, I would expose the traitor for what he was.

**...\o/...**

"I'm telling you B means bad man and Beverly is a bad man!" Scott said to Lightning, Sam, and I as we sat outside our cabin. B was nowhere in sight. I'd seen him retreat to the woods earlier, probably to try and think of a way to expose Scott. _Don't worry friend, I shall bring this traitor to justice._

"How can you trust someone who's so secretive that he doesn't even talk?" That's not why B doesn't talk! The poor gentle soul is just shy! So what? Scott leaned towards me. "He hates nature you know." Lies. Normally I would be outraged if someone hated nature, but I knew better.

"Just thought you all should know." Scott walked towards the bonfire to go and cast his vote. When he was out of earshot, I grabbed hold of Sam and Lightning and dragged them behind our cabin.

"What gives Creepy Girl?" I ignored Lightning's little jab and told them what I knew.

"B did not do anything to ruin the challenge! He's innocent! Scott is the one who threw a rock at B's magnifying lens that was melting the other team's fort. He's trying to frame him. I can assure you that none of those horrid things Scott said about B are true."

"Are you sure Dawn?" Sam asked.

"Positive. Scott threw the challenge today, he is sure to do it again."

"Well I don't know about you two but if that Scott guy is the reason we're losin' then the Lightning wants him gone."

"You'll vote off Scott with me then?"

"Heck Yeah, what about you gamer dude?" Lightning asked Sam.

"Uh, sure I'll vote off Scott, I trust you over him any day." Sam nodded looking at me. Perfect three, surely four counting B, votes against him, meant Scott would be getting his karma and be sent home.

**...\o/...**

"Toxic Rats, you've all casted your votes. Whoever recieves the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdome must leave and never come back, ever. The following people are safe: Lightning, Dawn, and Sam." Chris called out the people safe. It was now down to Scott and B.

"Woah!" I scream came from above. Coming in on a pink hang-glider, landing on top of Sam was Dakota. Unwilling to give up her sorely wanted camera time, she argued with Chris to let her back on, eventually having her daddy, Mr. Milton call and pay to have her back. To her dismay Chris let her back, as an intern. When she had left Chris proceded on with the elimination. Scott looked really smug, like he was completely positive he was staying, B on the other hand was slightly sweating, looking worried.

"The Marshmallow of Loserdome goes to...Scott!" The redhead's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"What! B-but you guys heard me, you all saw what happened! Bev's the real traitor!"

"Yeah yeah, sure he is, you threw the challenge dude!" Lightning said.

"FINE, whenever I find out who's responsible, you are going to regret it!" Scott stomped off towards the Hurl of Shame. With one long scream we knew he was now gone. B looked ultimately relieved. He stood up and smiled, hugging the three of us, as if to silently say thank you.

"Woah, man if you want to hug anybody, hug Creepy Girl, she's the one who proved you were innocent." B put us down, staring at me. He smiled taking my hand, leading me into the forest. When we were alone he turned to me. He opened his mouth, struggling, then he did something I didn't expect; he spoke.

"Thank you Dawn, for everything." His voice was pretty deep and smooth, despite how deep and threatening it may have sounded to some, there was an edge of kindness to it that made it quite inviting.

"Oh, well you know I couldn't let that little snake frame you for his wrong-doings. No wait he is an insult to snakes! He is so much worse!"

"I know," he pulled me into another hug, "thank you, again." I smiled leaning into his chest. His hands smoothed over my waist length hair.

"Don't mention it...Have you ever spoken to anyone else besides me?" I asked suddenly curious.

"No...at least not anyone I wasn't close to."

"Then I am flattered, B. That means a lot coming from you." I pulled back from our hug to look him in the eyes. He smiled again, his aura turning the same shades of pinks and red I'd already seen earlier again.

"B, your aura is turning pink and red...your not angry at me are you?"

He shook his head no. But if the colors weren't because of anger, then what...? His eyes bored into mine, we stayed like that for a good solid minute. I'm still not quite sure which of us leaned first but either way, the gap between our faces became smaller as I stood on my toes, due to the difference in height, and B leaned his head down. Almost not being able to reach him, he simply put his hands around my tiny waist and picked me up, closing the distance between our lips.

Everything I had ever imagined about this moment was exactly as I had pictured it. The joy, the feeling of melting, the fireworks going off in my chest. B was my first kiss ever, and I enjoyed every last bit of it. My arms wrapped around his neck as his hands shifted from my waist to hold me up by my legs. After another minute we finally seperated sharing smiles. My cheeks turned bright red as his did. Gently putting me back down, I took his hand and led him back towards camp.

"You amaze me, you know that?" He finally said, as if he had been trying to find the right words.

"You amaze me as well, my gentle giant."

* * *

**Aww, aren't they adorable. Season 5, (if it happens which I hope it does) these two NEED to become a couple. They would be great for each other and they definetly need more stories about them. They sure as hell make a LOT more sense than Dott does. Ugh, why that has such a huge fanbase, hell if I know. But it irritates me. REVIEW! Please :)**


End file.
